


A Sick Center

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: It was Mitsuki Day off when he realize that their center had come down with a fever
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki & Nanase Riku
Series: i7RarePair2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	A Sick Center

"We'll be off then. Thanks for the Bento as always Nii-san" Iori spoke with a small smile as he left for school together with Tamaki  
holding the bento that Mitsuki had wake up early to prepare on his day off.

"Be careful of cars on the way." Mitsuki reminded, placing both hand on his hip as he see the two youngest member off.  
He stretch his hands. There was only him and Riku left in the dormitory now.

Yamato had went out to flim for his new drama. Sougo and Nagi each had their own schedule for the day as well.

Mitsuki decided to take a short nap before he check on Riku, thinking the red head might have awaken by the time he had awaken from his nap.

Mitsuki stop on the 2ay to his room, alarm by coughing sound coming from Riku's room when he pass by it.

Mitsuki raised his hand knocking on the door. "Riku are you alright?" he question in concern. 

Mitsuki grew worried when there was no response from Riku.  
"Riku. I am coming in." Mitsuki declared as he turn the door knob pushing the door open before he enter.

Mitsukie hues widened when Riku was laying on the bed hurdle together, panting and coughing.

"Riku!" Mitsuki immediately rush over to Riku side to check on the red head.  
Mitsuki found Riku's medication in the drawer by his bed, he place the inhaler in Riku's mouth pressing down on the inhaler.

Mitsuki was relieve sightly when Riku breathing seem to have return to normal. Mitsuki place a hand on Riku's head. 

'Riku's body is so warm. He's running a fever.'  
Mitsuki immediately got a bowl of ice water and a clean towel from the washroom before returning to Riku's side.

Mitsuki drapped the towel in the ice water placing it on Riku's forehead. 

Mitsuki decided to let Riku sleep for a abit longer. He stood up making his way to the kitchen to prepare something light for Riku.

Mitsuki soon return to Riku's room with a bowl of chicken porridge, some medication and a glass of water.

Mitsuki reached out his hand tapping gently on Rikus's shoulder. "Riku."

Riku eyes soon flutter open to see Mitsuki. "Mitsuki.." he called out. "I am fine." Riku smile tiredly as he sat up on his bed.  
Riku's head felt as if he had been hit by a large hammer, lathergic as if his body was drain of all energy. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open.

"You are not fine. Your are running a fever Riku." Mitsuki reprimanded, with a stern expression with both hand on his hips 

Mitsuki stern expression soon dissapiated replace by a gentle expression.  
Mitsuki picked up the bowl of porridge, scooping up a spoonful of porridge, blowing it gently to ensure that it wasn't hot before he brought it to Riku's mouth

Riku took a bite off the porridge seeing the spoonful of porridge brought in front of him. The porridge was warm and delicious.  
Tears began to flow down Riku's cheek as he sniffle. Mitsuki was worried when he saw Riku crying.

"Riku what's wrong. Are you feeling uncomfortable anywhere?" Mitsuki question in concern.

Riku shook his head. "The porridge was delicious thank you Mitsuki. I-I was just reminded of Tenn-nii. He would often do that for me in the past whenever i fall sick as our parent are always busy."

A gentle smile spread across Mitsuki feature as he pat Riku gently on the head like how he would do to comfort Iori.  
"You are welcome Riku. I am sure Kujou-san will do the same if he was here. I will let manager and the others know that you are not feeling well today so get more rest after you finish the porridge and take the medication."

"Thank you Mitsuki." Riku thank Mitsuki in gratitude.

Mitsuki was about to leave so Riku could rest after he had finish the porridge and taken the medication. Mitsuki stop when he felt a tugged on his sleeve.

"Mitsuki.." Riku paused. There was a moment of silence before he continue "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Riku shifted his eyes slightly awkward. However he didn't want to be alone now.

Mitsuki blinked in confusion at Riku's request before he nodded his head "Alright."

"Mitsuki will you tell me story about yourself and Iori? I wanted to know more about the both of you." Riku requested as he laid on the bed.

"Of course." Mitsuki began to tell the story of when he and Iori were ring bearer at a relative wedding when they were kids.  
Mitsuki glance to the bed when there was no response to realize that Riku had fallen asleep before he had finish the story.

"Mitsuki... you and Iori must be so cute..." Riku muttered in his sleep.

Mitsuki smile as he pulled up the blanket to cover Riku, watching as Riku snuggle into the blanket.  
Mitsuki stood up carrying the empty glass and bowl leaving Riku's room so he could rest, opening the door and closing it quitely so as not to wake up the red head.

\------------------  
"How's Riku!" Yamato question in concern when he return from the fliming, after seeing Mitsuki's text message.

"Riku-kun is he feeling better?" Sougo question in concern as he follow behind Yamato stepping into the dormitory with Nagi 

"How's Nanase-san" Iori question with Tamaki following behind him after school  
"I bought King Pudding for Rik-kun so he will feel better faster" Tamaki raised the bag of King pudding that he had bought on his way home from school

They were about to made their way into Riku's bed room to check on the red head when they were stop by Mitsuki.

"Shhh. Riku had just fallen asleep after taking the medication. Don't disturb him." Mitsuki informed rest of the member who were concern about Riku

**Author's Note:**

> The 2nd Day of I7 Rare pair i had written for the i7 Rare pair challenge hope you all enjoy :) Mitsuki and Riku is one of my hidden pair that i love to write more about.


End file.
